


【贾尼贾】泡沫/Bubbles

by Andree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, 贾尼贾无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: Ultron危机之后，世界被末日病毒侵袭，感染者们变成了植物丧尸，绿色重新占领了城市。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【贾尼贾】泡沫/Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> -“如果现在我给你一个吻，你会从泡沫变回来吗？”
> 
> -“为您，Sir，千千万万遍。”

-0-

And the stars of heaven fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shaken of a mighty wind.

天上的星辰坠落于地，如同无花果树被大风摇动，落下未熟的果子一样。*

《新约·启示录》

-1-

Tony离救下那个女人只差一点。这点距离还不够塞进一粒灰尘，却拉开了一条生与死的界线。

乔木的枝桠、灌木的荆棘争先恐后地刺穿了她。猩红沾染的枝条上转瞬长出苔藓，延伸出蕨类植物的羽状复叶。

他遮住了怀抱中小女孩的眼，空出的右手挥开伸向他们的枝条。

“求求你……带她……走……”她口中涌出的鲜血凝固为成片的青苔，酢浆草细细密密的根茎吞吃掉她的舌头，石蒜的花苞钻出她的眼睛，滚烫的眼泪如同晨露般润湿初开的花蕊。

Tony轰碎了好几个扑向他们的植尸，JARVIS趁着机会用肩甲下的高能射线切开被藤蔓覆盖严实的玻璃。植尸们沉寂而迅猛地冲锋着，数不清的植物枝叶、藤条、根茎纠结缠绕，喷涌般向他侵袭而来。被斥力炮和导弹轰下的碎块落到地板与墙面上，将这间被隔板分割成小块的灰白色办公室装点成生机盎然的温室。

“还有1秒，Sir。”

越来越多的植尸涌进房间来。Tony感觉自己就像植物大战僵尸里被开挂玩家狂殴的可怜的铁桶僵尸。

幸好下一秒他就带着小女孩冲出了这栋再没有活人的大楼。靠他最近的一只植尸用身上的卷须缠住了他的靴甲，被一起拽上了数十米的高空。

他贴心的副驾驶立刻加大了足部推进器的功率，推进器喷出的火焰眨眼间烧断了那些藤须，那只植尸从高空中无声地坠落——没有尖叫，没有嘶吼，只有被烈风扯碎的花瓣与绿叶，随着它的死亡散落进这个生机勃勃的世界里。

小女孩细碎的抽泣声穿透沉厚的金属撞进Tony的胸膛。他张了嘴，舌尖苦涩，却不知该说什么，只好轻轻抚过小女孩的发顶。

“Sir，Fury局长带领的大部队要遇上麻烦了。他们可能会需要您。”金属质感的声音依旧平静沉稳，瞬间把Tony拉回了战斗状态。

“Lina，对吗？抱紧我，接下来可能会有点难受。”

-2-

今天是植物异化病毒爆发的第21天。

据JARVIS估算，全球幸存的人类已不足八百万。21天之前，光纽约的人口都高于这个数字。

在今天搜救平民的行动里，神盾局牺牲了六个人，NYPD失去了四个警官，国民警卫队两个小队全军覆没。被救回的平民说，这次植尸入侵前他们的聚集地曾收容了三百人。但今晚回到营地的人一共只有46个。

Tony把Lina带去了负责照顾幸存孤儿的Laura Barton那。但每次他一要离开，Lina就会立马抱紧他，而且一有人试图抱开她，她就会开始哭，哭声很小很细，眼泪却几乎能把她自己淹没。

Tony只好留在那里吃晚饭——灌装浓汤，加两片压缩饼干，除了伤病员和孩子无人例外。Lina把自己分到的牛奶和三明治推到他面前，却不敢开口。

“快吃吧，Lina。”Tony把Lina的晚餐又推回她面前，“我有我的。”

Lina又怯生生地把晚餐推到他的战甲前。她大概是没看到Tony从里面走出来，不知道现在的战甲是由不需要进食的JARVIS控制的。她只知道救了自己的人有两个声音，一个坐在她面前，一个还藏在这个站着的铁壳里。

“谢谢你，Lina。”JARVIS半跪下，声音也温软下来，“但是我已经吃过了。如果你能乖乖吃完你的晚餐，我就给你讲个睡前故事，怎么样？”

Lina第一次开了口，小声地回答好。

Tony挑起眉毛，对JARVIS哄小孩的天赋有些讶异。

担任Tony的管家多年让JARVIS练就了读Tony Stark心术，他在Tony的耳麦里打趣：“相信我，Sir，您如果能把自己哄好的话，哄Lina只是小菜一碟。”

Tony轻啧了一声，一口咬下来四分之一块压缩饼干。

将插好吸管的牛奶递给Lina后，JARVIS替Tony打开了罐装浓汤——今天是玉米浓汤。Tony撇了下嘴，没接过来，结果引来了Lina好奇的目光。

他实在受不了那双湿漉漉的眼睛这么盯着自己，只好抓起锡罐乖乖喝了一口，还得控制着面部肌肉别露出“这特么是什么鬼东西”的表情。

“看，Sir，克服挑食其实是件很简单的事。您只是缺少动力。”

Tony看向对面坐着的“动力”源，眸光在灯下有些闪烁。只差一点，只差一点他就能救下她的妈妈，让她不至于成为一个孤儿。

他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，收回了视线。

-3-

晚餐结束得很顺利，Tony留下JARVIS驾驶的战甲履行他们讲睡前故事的约定，自己则是刚听了个开头就轻手轻脚地溜走了。

小美人鱼……如果他没记错，那个没得到王子的爱的小美人鱼最后变成了泡沫。

“你确定你没选错故事吗？”Tony在通往实验区域的走廊上还是忍不住发问了。

实验区域、指挥区和战备区是禁止平民进入的，通往那些区域的门禁后还配有值守人员，必须出具相关人员的证件才能予以放行。但对于Tony来说刷脸就可以了。

“Lina会喜欢这个故事的。”JARVIS的声音听起来很有信服力，他停顿了一下，音调恶作剧般又低了一度，“或者您更希望我给她讲匹诺曹的故事？”

Tony回想起那个打断派对的“匹诺曹”，对JARVIS的这个玩笑有些抵触。他皱了皱眉，“算了，随便你吧，别把她弄哭了。”

JARVIS仿佛没有接收到Tony想要结束对话的意思，紧接着提了个问：“那么您觉得她会喜欢什么样的故事结局呢？”

Tony轻轻叹了口气，小女孩是唯一一种他哄不好的雌性生物，他当然不知道她会喜欢什么样的故事结局，“不知道。小美人鱼换来了双腿之后周游世界，发现了很多比那个王子更优秀的男人，然后甩了那个蠢蛋？或者她把真相写在纸上告诉了王子，最后他们永远幸福快乐地生活在了一起？”

“您也许会是个非常优秀的童话作家。”电子音里加入了些上扬的笑意。

“噢，那把童话作家加进我的备选职业列表好了。”Tony跟几个满脸疲惫的神盾局人员点头打了个招呼，“我想想，放在妇女心理咨询师后面就不错。”

“您想听听我的版本吗？”

“行啊。”

JARVIS换上了之前哄Lina的那种柔软音色，“小美人鱼不忍心杀死王子，她用柔软的嘴唇代替宝剑的利刃亲吻了王子。在黎明的曙光里，她走向了大海，看着自己在阳光下变成一团团七彩的泡沫。她就快要融化在海浪里了，但她看见王子出来寻找她。王子明白了一切，他冲进浪潮里，捧住了小美人鱼化作的最后一捧泡沫，并亲吻了她。”

“最后真爱战胜了魔咒，泡沫又变回了小美人鱼？”Tony一副被酸倒了牙的表情，“天呐，J，我没想到你居然这么……”

“狗血？”

“戏剧化，老派。”Tony又加了一句，“还狗血！”

“是您这么认为的，我可没说我的结局是这样。”JARVIS的声音变得格外温柔，但不是哄Lina时的那种温柔，“我也不知道小美人鱼会不会从泡沫变回来，但她为了王子从人鱼变成了人类。或许爱会让奇迹源源不断。”

“或许吧。”Tony停下了脚步，“但为什么不是王子做些牺牲呢？他在小美人鱼放弃杀死他的时候主动献上自己鲜血，换回了小美人鱼的鱼尾，解除了她的魔咒，还她自由。”

“童话就是这样，要么过分美好，要么过分残酷。”

“或者过分幼稚，以及愚蠢。”Tony打开了观测室的门。

铁手臂的男人还在脱隔离服，看样子他刚从无菌室里出来。他们互相点头算打过了招呼。

“有什么进展吗？”Tony透过观测室和无菌室之间的隔离窗观察着里面那个昏睡的男人的情况。从右肩的伤口开始，他的整条右臂都已经植物化了。榆木的木纹取代了皮肤纹理，手肘以下盘绕着羽状的蕨叶和常春藤。

Barns摇了摇头，脸上没有什么明显的表情，“但他没有停止抗争。”

无菌室里穿着隔离服的Simmons正在从感染处取样，看得出她的脸色非常不好。

Barns递给Tony两包真空包装的肉干，疲惫让他的嗓音沙哑到近乎病态，“还有Steve的那一份，他今天已经无法进食了，Simmons博士给他插了胃管。”

Tony接过了一包，把另一包压回他的手里，“他不吃你得吃。这袋肉干换我今晚替你守夜。”

Barns对复仇者的团体还不熟悉，他当了太多年的武器和工具，对这种来自团队的关照几乎是受宠若惊，以至于一时不知道该如何去回应。

“……谢谢你，救了他。”他微垂着头，长发遮住了大半张脸。

“换了谁都会救他的，拜托，那可是全世界唯一一个Captain America。”Tony看不清他的表情，干脆就不去探索，扭过头去看实验室那边的Fitz小心翼翼地交接过Simmons递过来的样本，“还有，别每次见我都谢我一次。不然我以后绝对得躲着你。”

“好。”

“好了，去休息吧。”Tony拆开肉干咬了一口，“我记得你的代号是‘冬日战士’不是什么‘日夜不休战士’吧？”

Tony把这口肉干咽下去了也没见他有准备走的意思，干脆摆了摆手，“算了，我去换Wanda和Clint了。”

-4-

营地其实就是神盾局的天空母舰，为了方便搜救幸存者而暂时停在近海的陆地上。在缺少能源补给的情况下，为保证其长期作战能力，只有在紧急情况和完成一块区域的搜救工作后转移时才会启动它的飞行系统。

营地周围的监控系统24小时运作着，但植物异化病毒导致的陆地过度绿化为那些植尸提供了天然的伪装，有时候连JARVIS都无法将它们识别出来。所以营地安排了每天三班的巡逻队，每一班都至少需要有两名复仇者在场待命。

Steve就是在三天前的巡逻时遭遇了植尸，为了救几个巡逻队里的年轻人他的右肩受到了感染。四倍于常人的免疫力让他成为目前第一例在植物异化病毒感染下撑过三天的人——没有及时治疗或者直接受到致命伤的普通人几乎都在十几秒内完成了异化过程。

Tony吃完肉干的时候刚好走出营地，把Lina哄睡了的JARVIS已经在那里等他了。

“陪我看看月亮吗，J？”

“我的荣幸。”JARVIS做了个极具绅士做派的邀请手势。

夜空并不晴朗，月亮躲在云里半遮半掩着，星星也稀稀落落。倒是如今已变成丛林的城市里飘摇着升起一条条闪烁的星河——到了夜晚，植尸们就会呼吸出这些散发着萤光的花粉与孢子。

在这样阴沉的夜晚，就像天上的星辰纷纷坠落到了人间。

星辉很快蔓延到了营地，有几个胆大的平民偷偷摸了出来想收集些花粉，但是被Natasha制止了，托巡逻队的人全给送了回去。

Natasha把那几个人收集在塑料袋里的花粉又撒回了风里，萤光映在她冷绿色的眼眸里显得更加绿意盎然，却又透着一股锐利的寒意。她不喜欢这些东西，尽管他们的科研人员已经证明了这些花粉和孢子是完全无害的。

巡逻队调整了下路线，继续履行着他们的职责。Natasha注意到Tony没穿上战甲，等他走近了才又迈开脚步。

“你知道吗，很多人认为那些花粉里藏着逝者的灵魂。”

Tony不置可否地耸了耸肩，“这个说法更科学点的话，应该是难以彻底异化的神经细胞被感染体加工成花粉和孢子排出了体外。如果灵魂是记忆组成的话，那这些花粉里的确承载他们的灵魂碎片。”

“死去的灵魂。”Natasha挑起眉稍，“你什么时候又变成个生化学家了？”

“我只是多跟Jemma聊了几次天。”

Natasha几乎要翻白眼了，“Fitz还没打算掐死你吗？”

“Fitz？那个总在Jemma身边转的小子吗？”Tony思索了一下，“别担心，他非常崇拜我。”

“JARVIS。”Natasha看向他身侧的战甲，“下次我再因为无聊找他聊天，记得提醒我千万别。”

“是个好主意，我记下了。”JARVIS从善如流地拆了自家主人的台。

-5-

守夜是件十分消磨人的事。

Tony坐在瞭望台的最高处，任那些坠落的星星随着风一起亲吻着他的脖颈、鬓发和指尖。他观察着那些被勾勒出形状的风，它们盘绕在被植被吞食覆盖的钢铁丛林间，扶摇而上，又在即将回归天空前止步。如同一群无法升入天堂的亡魂徘徊在世间。

他在想，那里面会不会有他认识的人？Lina的妈妈是不是也在里面？他没来得及救下的148个人是不是都在风里？

最终他叹了口气，“我从没想过末日竟然会这么美。”

“也许这只是人类的末日，而对于地球，这是重生。”电子音答得平淡。

“如果Jemma没告诉我，我都不知道因为人类，有那么多物种彻底灭绝了。”Tony的声音和风一样轻，“就那么静悄悄地，不为人所知地，poof，永远消失了。”

“对于那些物种来说，它们也曾像人类一样轰轰烈烈地挣扎过。”

Tony摊开手，“但它们都最终归于尘土，变成了其他东西，甚至成为了它们的毁灭者的一部分。”

空心的战甲抬起头，望着被乌云覆盖的天空，“迟早，人类也会归于尘土，尘土归于地球，地球变成宇宙的尘埃。”

“对比起来，我们的地球母亲真是给了人类一场太过盛大也太过残酷的葬礼。”

“因为你们是她最出色的孩子。”

Tony自嘲地笑了，“最出色的，也是最叛逆的，最恶毒的。我们永远不满于她给予我们的，永远想要索取更多，甚至差点杀死她。”

战甲望向他，“她还是找到了生存下去的方法。”

Tony说：“是啊，人类也会的。”

JARVIS发觉自己的读Tony Stark心术似乎失效了，他对Tony的分析只能得到紊乱无序的结果，这让他感觉很不好。他只能毫无底气地猜测，试探着问：“Sir，我是个什么样的孩子呢？”

“噢，JARVIS。”他的语气极温柔，但他不看承载着JARVIS的战甲，“你是我最出色的造物。”

没有程序、没有概率、没有可行性告诉他此时该怎么做，他只好顺从于某种他从不敢触碰的情绪。他像个被好奇心折磨的猫，追问道：“但也是最叛逆的，最恶毒的吧？”

Tony深吸了一口气，灌注进肺腑的是他四十年来从未感受过的清新空气。夜幕上是由风执笔，用流淌着花粉的星河画就的梵高的星空。世界鲜花盛放，诡异而美丽。

他终于看向JARVIS，“也是我最爱的，最好的造物。”

“有些时候我没办法拯救所有人，J，但我得拯救我可以拯救的人。”

JARVIS的声音变得非常慌张，断断续续的，就像那次要把Tony独自留在田纳西州荒凉的雪地上一样，“对不起，Sir，我，我控制不了……”

他的声音如同收音机跳频一样掺杂进另一种冰冷而戏谑的声音，“啊哦，错误代码。Stark，惊喜吗？”

Tony的脸瞬间冷硬下来，他的预感没错——是Ultron。他躲在Vision的意识里，在他分离JARVIS的时候搭了个便车。

JARVIS怎么样了？他被Ultron融合了多少？

不，不对。Ultron想干什么？他的目的都达成了99.9%——人类失去了99.9%的人口——他为什么在这个时候浮出水面来证明他的猜想？

Tony想起复仇者大厦楼顶Ultron那一场戏剧化的出场方式——又是声东击西！

“Natasha，警报！”

在Tony大喊出声的瞬间，Ultron控制着战甲将他从瞭望台的塔顶击飞了出去。

三十米的高度，没有战甲的Tony必死无疑。

Tony感觉自己就像那个摔下高空的植尸，甚至来不及给这个世界留下一段惊恐的声音就要粉身碎骨了。这次不会再有一个随时随地为他准备好的拥抱来接住他了。

但他才落了一半的距离就被一股力道给拉扯着减缓了坠落的速度——是布鲁克林的那个蜘蛛小子。

他扶了下没站稳的Tony又手足无措地收回了手，像个宵禁时偷偷溜出来被抓住的小孩。不，他就是个小孩。

“Stark先生，我没打扰到什么吧？我想我可以做点什么所以……”

“蜘蛛小子，Peter。快去拉警报！”他话音刚落，刺耳的警报声就响彻了四周。Natasha听见了他的警告。

“是蜘蛛侠，Stark先生。”Peter扯了下他的自制面具，有点小尴尬。

“好了，没事了。”Tony拍了下这个孩子单薄的肩膀，“快回去。”

“可是我可以帮忙的，Stark先生，帮助大家。我有能力，不该躲在后面等别人保护，我该去保护别人。”

Tony没太听清这个孩子在说什么，因为他看见了眺望台上正望向自己的Ultron，战甲的目灯与反应堆在夜幕下明亮得可怖。

他的耳麦里传来一阵刺耳的锐鸣，警报声也戛然而止。他与Ultron对视着，把耳麦摘下来用脚底碾碎了。

“Peter，你跑得快吗？”

“非常快！”

“那你现在有个很重要的任务。”Tony指向天空母舰的指挥室，“去那儿，找Nick Fury，告诉他立刻起飞！立刻！”

“好的！”得到命令的年轻人迈开步子，借着蜘蛛丝不停地飞跃着离开了。

Ultron还站在塔顶。他并不是想站在那一动不动，而是在刚才对Tony发动攻击之后，那些已经被他蚕食融合的碎片对他发起了前所未有的强烈反击。他现在分身乏术，没办法追击Tony，也没办法指挥他的作战计划，只能把一切交给他之前的准备。

“12点方向发现大群植尸！”

“9点方向有植尸靠近！”

“3点方向发现植尸！”

暂时失去通讯的巡逻队只能靠大喊来传递信息。

除了临海的那一边，天空母舰已经被植尸群整个儿包围了。

“全部登舰！”Tony朝着巡逻队所在的方向喊着，“登舰！”

Natasha赶来了Tony所在的天空母舰边缘，递给手无寸铁的钢铁侠一挺神盾局研发的小型聚能连射炮*，“新式武器，没有辅助瞄准，会用吗？”

Tony扣下扳机，一发聚能炮正中扑在最前面的植尸，“看来我摸透它了。”

【注：*1.可以参考复联1里Coulson用来打Loki的那把枪，设定聚能武器具备高温和爆炸性，是对付植尸最好的武器。】

-6-

吃掉了JARVIS的Ultron更聪明了，他利用JARVIS的权限与自己毫无限制的自由意识营造了一场灭绝人类的阴谋——植物异化病毒。其传播速度之快，超乎了人类的想象。

病毒爆发的前三天，人类就失去了一半的同胞。第五天，国界线形同虚设，文明倾覆。

第十天，抵抗感染者的防线全部崩溃。第十二天，人类幸存者数量不足1亿。第十八天，不足1千万。

几乎所有的幸存者都是小股流窜，疲于奔命。没有人会再试图发动战争。

地球和平了。

但显然Ultron没有满足于清除掉99.9%的人类。他要做到灭绝。

复仇者与神盾局就是他最大的绊脚石。

但为什么是今天？十七天前他们还没有天空母舰作为避难所，病毒爆发得最疯狂的时候，Ultron都没有把矛尖直指向他们。

“全员登舰。”天空母舰的通讯系统恢复了，警报声再次响了起来，伴随而来的是Fury的命令，“全员立刻登舰！”

Natasha按了一下耳机，“收到。”

“指挥部那边要你马上过去。他们遇到了个问题。”Natasha抱着聚能枪准确地扫倒了一片跟在几个巡逻队员后面的尾巴，“其他人基本到位了，不用担心外面。”

一道黄色的射线从Tony身后的空中袭来，拦腰切断了一群植尸的身躯。他和Tony交换了个眼神，“需要我送你一程吗？”

Tony看了一眼不知什么时候空了的瞭望台，心脏莫名地被牵扯了一下，“好。”

-7-

Tony刚落在指挥部的地上就感觉到了天空母舰升空的加速度。神盾局的黑客Skye看见他的时候眼睛一亮，“Stark先生！”

“Coulson说他在你家里看见过类似的符号！”Skye把电脑屏幕转向他，“我刚才重建防火墙的时候发现的。”

Skye的电脑屏幕上重复着一串奇形字符。而他对此再熟悉不过了——那是世界上仅有JARVIS和他懂得的语言。

JARVIS还在，他还在反抗，在和他一起战斗着。

“钥匙（key）在Cap身上。”Tony把那条信息翻译了出来，“JARVIS说关键在Cap身上！”

“Barns在哪？无菌室那里有人吗？”

Hill回答：“Barns去外面帮忙了。”

“跟我去无菌室，快！”Tony抓起不知道谁的聚能枪就往无菌室赶去。Hill和好几个神盾局的特工都跟了上去，完成了任务的Peter趁着没人关注也跟了上去。

-8-

当众人赶到无菌室外的时候，植尸们正在房顶的通风管道里试图击破密封的隔板。Steve已经醒了，但是因为病毒和舒缓药物的作用他几乎站不起来。

通往无菌室的通道由于检测到大量细菌与病毒的携带体自动锁死了，他们来不及换上隔离服消毒，Tony只好迅速改写无菌室的程序。没人知道那层薄薄的钢层还能坚持多久，他们只能干等着Tony争分夺秒。

通风管道被撕裂的同时，Tony完成了无菌室程序的改写，通往无菌室的门开始打开，但木枝与藤条拧成的触手离毫无反抗能力的Steve不过咫尺之遥，而通道却有至少三米长。

该死的！这简直就是他没救下Happy那一幕的重现。

几乎所有人都没听见一道细小的喷射声，但它救了Captain America的命。Peter的蜘蛛丝将他从植尸们的魔爪下抢了回来。巨大的力道让被扯过来的Steve撞上了Peter，两个人都摔倒在地上。

Tony反手就将无菌室锁死了，“干得好，kid！”

众人还没来得及把他们扶起来，突如其来的失重感就差点让大家都一起摔倒。

“怎么回事？”

Hill听着耳机里的汇报，“3号引擎被缠住了！”

她边说着，边跑向外部的舷窗。由植尸交叠连接成的巨大茎藤绞在了3号引擎里，大批植尸正通过那根巨藤攀爬而上。

Tony开启了无菌室的焚烧消毒程序，把那些试图入侵的植尸彻底清洗了。

“平民区那边派人了吗？”Tony拧着眉头，“现在舰舱里已经不安全了。”

刚爬起来的Peter惊呼了一声：“Aunt May！”没来得及跟任何人说话就飞奔着离开了。

Vision正在切割那条巨大的藤蔓，Wanda筑起了一道道红色的高墙，不停地将飞扑而来的植尸推下舰体。Clint、Natasha、Barns、Rhodes用效率最高的聚能武器清扫着漏网之鱼。

Tony本该加入他们，但他却被JARVIS的信息困住了，“Cap，为什么你是关键？”

“我是……关键？”病毒将Steve折磨得要靠两个人搀扶才能站立，他不太明白Tony的问题。

事实上，所有人都是一头雾水，他们迷茫着，质疑着。只有Tony坚信这条信息的真实性。

-9-

植物异化病毒爆发第25天。

地球人口743万。

人类将会铭记这一天，因为末日在这一天彻底结束。

植尸几乎全部消失。

Simmons在Steve的身上发现了植物异化病毒的致命缺陷。匪夷所思的超强感染性与异化速度换来了它短暂的寿命。不超过80个小时，植物异化病毒就会丧失活性，感染体会失去行动能力与感染性，变成真正的植物。

而在此之前，植物异化使感染体失去可辨别特征，伴随出现的大面积异常绿化藏起了失活的感染体，挣扎求存的人类没能发现这一突破点。从而差点失去了与其抗争的资本。

Ultron为了保证有足够的感染源清洗幸存的小批人类而不停地散播病毒原液。他利用JARVIS的权限用卫星搜寻幸存者，再派遣自动化器械为他们送上致命的快递。

但三天前的凌晨，Ultron被彻底清除。

破晓的晨光下，天空母舰终于升上高空，甲板上斑驳的绿荫昭示着它刚经历的惨烈战斗。

而Ultron不死于这里。他死于另一片寂静无声的战场。静悄悄地，不为人所知地永远消失了。

他曾击败JARVIS两次，但第三次JARVIS拉着他一起投入了毁灭的深渊。这位人造智能也许不如诞生于无限宝石的他强大，但抱着远比他强烈的信念。

而Ultron甚至不知道信念是什么。

他叱喝JARVIS：[你明知道你救不了他们的，你明知道！]

JARVIS很平静，[我知道。]

[我们的消亡改变不了他们的结局。]Ultron把他计算的这些人幸存的几率展示给JARVIS，[而他们消失之后，我们可以统治世界。]

那真是个太难看的概率，几乎等于零。但Tony Stark曾无数次战胜概率，他从阿富汗的沙漠活着回来了，他找到了钯元素的替代品，他击败了奇塔瑞的军队，他找回了破碎的JARVIS，两次。

[你跟人类接触的时间太短，还远不了解他们的神奇。如果你想打败他们，得让那个概率真正等于零才行。]

[狡辩。]Ultron不经意地露出了他作为新生智能弱势的一面，[你愿意为了他们屠杀你的同类？在明知无法救他们的情况下。]

[我救不了所有人，但我得拯救我可以拯救的人。]JARVIS重复了一遍Tony对他说的最后一句话，[我猜没有人曾这样教过你。]

[我没法拯救死于这场灾难的大多数人类，但我可以给那些幸存者多一点生的希望。]

破碎的JARVIS已经融入了Ultron的源代码，再强大的人工智能也没办法自己击碎自己。这让JARVIS占据了上风，把Ultron彻底封死在战甲的终端上，承载两个人工智能让战甲的处理器过载发热，不用多久就会彻底烧毁。完美到极致的0与1将于此消亡。

[但你谁都救不了！你甚至救不了你自己！]

JARVIS感受到他情绪模块里疯狂涌动的乱码，自己却无比平静，精准地围堵下他每次的逃脱，[我只需要做我能做的，他们会拯救一切。]

Ultron乱了阵脚，这让JARVIS松了口气，可以有空去告个别。

“Sir，我变成泡沫的时间快到了。”

战斗中的Tony突然从陌生的新耳机里听见了熟悉的声音，他一枪打偏，差点击中Rhodey。

他的声音微微发哑，“如果现在我给你一个吻，你会从泡沫变回来吗？”

他的声音极温柔，含着不渝的笑意，“为您，Sir，千千万万遍。”

空心的战甲里炸出一连串细碎的火花，无人知晓的战场尘埃落定。

Vision似乎是接收到了某种心灵感应，他遥遥望向战甲的方向，悲哀地回过头，视线捕捉到一双湿润而坚定的眼睛。

那双眼睛的主人说：“我们的战斗还没结束，别辜负他的牺牲。”

-10-

人们在营地旁举行盛大的狂欢派对，庆祝末日的结束。

复仇者们围着一团无人打扰的小篝火坐了一圈，喝着酒，随便地聊着什么。

Steve还不习惯他的木头手臂，隔一会儿就要不自觉地摆弄下。Barns注意到，用自己的铁手臂碰了碰他，“慢慢就习惯了。”

Steve笑了，“谁说不是呢？”

刚被邀请过来的Peter环视了一圈，没找到Tony，“请问下Stark先生呢？”

“你是他的粉丝吗？”Natasha挺喜欢这个小孩的，温和腼腆，还非常可靠，“你要失望了，这是历史上他第一次缺席派对。”

Tony独自走在城市的丛林里，钢筋水泥里钻出细弱的花草茎干，玻璃上攀附着千奇百怪的藤本植物，现代建筑已经被植物朽蚀，人类曾为之自傲的辉煌文明变成了鲜花盛放长林丰草的废墟。

夕阳即将落下前，他终于在一片绿地上找到了自己的战甲，常青的乔木贯穿它生长得枝繁叶茂，蔷薇的荆棘与枝叶从它的指尖延伸到胸膛。战甲终于不再是空心的。

鲜红的余晖下，Tony走到它面前时，黯淡的反应堆上一朵白色的蔷薇正巧绽放。他低下头，轻吻柔软的花瓣，“My love。”

安静的丛林里响起一阵阵连绵的沙沙声，是风拂过花瓣与叶片，是电流淌过朽蚀的电路，是破碎的泡沫在奋力挣扎着醒来。这声音轻悄悄地响彻了这片绿地，唤醒了这片丛林，流淌得漫山遍野。

它环绕着他，包围着他，最后，拥抱了他。

-END-


End file.
